Mal en patience
by Remilia29
Summary: Kiki n'a toujours pas accepté la mort de Mu malgré les années qui se sont écoulées. Sa vie est devenue morose et plus rien ne le captive jusqu'à réussir à l'oppresser.


**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous !**

**Ce petit texte est en quelque sorte une façon pour moi de rendre hommage aux victimes des événements tragiques du moment en France, même si je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse considérer cet OS ainsi. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien dire face à autant de tristesse.**

**Le texte se passe dans le contexte d'Omega mais pas besoin d'avoir vu les épisodes pour comprendre. **

**Je rappelle que tout est à Masami Kurumada.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Kiki se dépêchait de traverser les marches du Sanctuaire afin de rejoindre le premier temple le plus vite possible. Le chevalier d'or du Bélier descendait les marches deux par deux tant il était pressé de s'isoler après cette journée bercée par la monotonie et qui ressemblait à tant d'autres. Enfin, pas tant que cela en fait. L'Atlante avait connu des journées plus rythmées dans son enfance. Des journées où devoir répéter les mêmes gestes sans cesse n'était pas une corvée, tout simplement parce que la motivation était présente. Ce sentiment d'être utile et cette sensation d'apporter un petit plus l'avaient comblé de bonheur étant enfant. Et pourtant, il avait perdu cette joie longtemps encrée au plus profond de son être et cette petite flamme s'éteignait au fil du temps.<p>

Au fur et à mesure que Kiki traversait les autres temples, il s'efforçait de sourire à ses confrères qui pour la plupart lui répondait. Ces derniers ignoraient que cette bonne humeur permanente n'était en réalité qu'un masque pour mieux camoufler cette douleur si fortement imprimé dans son cœur meurtri. Une partie de lui tapie dans l'ombre et qu'il s'efforçait d'enfouir au plus profond de son être. Tout simplement pour ne pas alerter son entourage mais aussi parce que c'était ses problèmes. Ils ne regardaient que lui et lui seul. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait comprendre cette solitude qui régnait en lui, ni ce chagrin qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Kiki le savait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de se mettre à sa place mais elle n'était plus aujourd'hui.

Arrivant à son lieu de destination, le chevalier d'or du Bélier se hâta de se retirer dans ses appartements privés. L'Atlante prit soin d'enlever son armure d'or qui lui paraissait étrangement terne. Dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Mu qui la portait, elle avait un éclat comparable à celui des rayons du soleil. Un éclat reflétant une sagesse et un dévouement sans bornes mais aussi une gentillesse incomparable. Cette armure digne qui lui avait donné des étoiles plein les yeux et qu'il avait tant rêvé de posséder. Un rêve d'enfant qui s'était réalisé dans des circonstances que Kiki aurait préféré ne jamais subir.

La mort de son maître.

Elle était encore fraîchement gravée en son for intérieur malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées. Elle avait été un véritable traumatisme pour lui, encore âgé de huit ans à l'époque, et il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil. Le Bélier en titre vivait mal le fait que l'on évoque l'ancienne génération de chevaliers d'or ou que l'on prononce ce nom qui lui était si cher. L'Atlante le supportait mal et il se devait d'avoir une maîtrise hors du commun sur lui-même pour ne pas flancher. Pour ne pas lâcher prise et tout abandonner. Même si Kiki avait déjà tenté de s'exiler à Jamir, confiant Raki au soin de ses camarades mais c'était sans compter sur Genbu qui l'avait ramené de force par la peau du dos.

Depuis ce jour, le chevalier d'or de la Balance s'était entreprit de surveiller le Bélier comme un grand frère sur-protecteur au plus grand dam de ce dernier. Tout ce que l'Atlante voulait, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on le laisse seul avec ses doutes, ses regrets et ses hésitations. Mais Genbu était têtu. Genbu n'était pas dupe. Là où les autres ont juste identifié son départ comme une mission, le septième gardien avait compris que c'était une sorte d'échappatoire pour se libérer de ses songes. Pour fuir le futur et s'échapper du présent afin de ressasser le passé inutilement.

Mais c'était la seule solution que Kiki avait trouvé pour combler le vide qui ornait son cœur et Genbu le savait. Pourtant, s'enfermer dans cette tour ne lui aurait rien apporté, il aurait été perdant. Le premier gardien était-il vraiment désespéré au point de refaire les mêmes erreurs que son défunt maître ? Cette question, Genbu ne se la posait plus depuis longtemps tant l'état de son ami l'inquiétait au plus haut point. La Balance avait fait un effort et avait pris sur lui pour dénicher la patience pour s'occuper de Kiki. Mais l'Atlante refusait toujours son aide, allant même jusqu'à faire l'étonné et dire qu'il allait très bien. Et quand bien même ses yeux le trahissait, il ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Cette mélancolie avait apparemment pris le dessus sur lui le rendant aveugle dans la foulée.

Kiki soupira violemment et tourna des talons pour aller prendre l'air. S'asseyant sur les marches de son temple, le brun sentit une présence derrière lui et ne s'interrogea même pas sur l'identité de la dite personne. Genbu le surplombait de toute sa hauteur et le dévisageait par la même occasion même si l'Atlante n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et daignait tourner la tête. Le septième gardien, qui commençait à perdre patience, se décida à remuer un peu son confrère qui ressemblait plus à une coquille vide qu'à un être humain.

- Maintenant, tu vas tout m'expliquer. Et je ne partirai pas d'ici sans avoir eu la vraie raison de ton comportement.

La Balance observa sans relâche le jeune homme qui ne bronchait pas. Ce dernier allait s'énerver face à une telle indifférence mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsque le mince éclat d'une voix sanglotante se fit entendre.

- À quoi bon Genbu, à quoi bon...

Le concerné arqua un sourcil et s'apprêtait à étaler son incompréhension mais préféra se rétracter et laisser le plus jeune continuer.

- Depuis les temps mythologiques, nous défendons Athéna et les hommes contre toutes menaces, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi y a t-il encore des victimes innocentes, qu'elles nous soient proches ou non ? Tu peux me le dire ?

L'Atlante s'était retourné et avait exposé son visage en pleurs à son interlocuteur. Les larmes ruisselaient sur sa peau de porcelaine sans jamais se stopper. Sa voix était devenue chevrotante et le ton avait augmenté d'un cran témoignant à la fois de sa colère et de son désarroi. Genbu resta sidéré pendant un long moment. Non il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Non il n'avait pas de réponse à sa question. La terrible vérité que venait de lui exposer Kiki lui avait claqué à la figure sans ménagement.

Pour toute réponse, la Balance vint serrer son ami dans ses bras. Le voir aussi déboussolé et perdu lui faisait de la peine. Le brun resserra l'étreinte contre l'autre chevalier et vint poser sa tête au creux de son épaule sanglotant toujours de la même intensité.

Même si Genbu ne pouvait lui fournir de réponse, il pouvait au moins lui apporter son soutien via ses liens indestructibles qui les liés, eux, les chevaliers d'Athéna.


End file.
